


Happy Birthday Gabriel.

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Chocolate Sauce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: When the Angels birthday comes around a certain king shows up late to give him his present.





	

Gabriel unlocked the door to the small apartment flat he shared with Hell's own king, how he had let that demon convince him was beyond him.. pushing the door open, he could Instantly feel something wasn't quite right about the darkness that shaded the whole room ahead of him.

Slowly creeping forward as he pulled the angel blade from inside his jacket, he nearly yell when the light turned and there was a large unison of voices yelling  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

He grabbed his chest in faux surprise having been tipped off by hearing a small conversation of Castiel's.. at this current moment was standing and looking around confused at what everyone was doing. A cone hat that head happy birthday sat awkwardly on top his head. 

“You guys!”   
His eyes quickly scanned the room for a certain demon, but he frowned when that particular person wasn't present. Quickly he put on a fake smile as Sam came closer his fingers scratching nervously at the back of his head. 

“You knew didn't you..?” His voice was low as he looked down at the tawny haired Angel.   
“Kind of obvious with numbnuts not able to keep it quiet.” He leaned forward and pointed at castiel   
“And being an archangel don't help either… but hey, we can still have fun.” 

Sam gave the shorter Angel a smile before he nodded and got ready to go help Castiel who managed to get tangled in his party hat. Dean being no help.. seeing as he was on the couch with a beer in laughing. 

“Hey Sammy.. have you seen Crowley?” 

Sam only shook his head as he retreated to help Castiel. Gabriel's face fell maybe he was a heartless demon after all.. taking the seat at the other end of the couch from the oldest Winchester, he kind of zoned out… Sam the only one who seemed to have noticed whispered in his ear to see if he was alright. 

Of course the answer everytime was yes he was fine.. but the absence of the demon was weighing heavily on him… it was not like him to not be the center of attention, even if it wasn't his party. It was one of his favorite things about the demon king.. he knew despite all that he was the center of his world. 

He was so caught up in his head it wasn't until Sam leaned over the back of the couch which caused him to jump.. 

“Hey kiddo what cha need?” He said as he looked up at the other with his head tilted back

“Oh.. I was say goodbye, party was fun.. but you looked a million miles away is everything alright?” His eyebrows knit together with concern. 

“Yeah.. I'm alright.. it just” he sighed as he picked at his pants. 

“It's Crowley..” Gabriel looked up at these words.. 

it wasn't obvious that he was completely smitten with the king.. although quite often Sam makes his affection known.. but every time Gabriel said he had his chance. 

“What exactly is Crowley.. ?” The voice caused Gabriel to turn around, and Sam to pull back up to full height, towering over the two. 

“Oh, I was telling Gab I was leaving.. and hopefully you would be back soon.” Sam moved nervously towards the door. 

Now leaving the Angel and Demon alone in their apartment.. Gabriel turned around in the couch and grabbed the cake from the table In front of him. 

“You're late” he said as he ran his finger through the frosting and brought it to his lips, and slowly licked it off. 

Crowley moved forward after depositing his coat besides the door, his eyes slowly following the other's movements beyond the couch. As he moved forward he smiled. 

“I don't think you wanted me to give you what I was planning to in front of the Winchester's.. and the overgrown feather duster did you?” He wrapped his arms around the Angel's neck as his fingers moved down towards the cake. Repeating the same action the other had scooped up the frosting. 

“It depends on what it is.. maybe I wanted them to be here.” Gabriel frowned as he watched the King.   
His finger moved closer to the others lips, Gabriel opened his mouth expecting that to be the destination.. but he whined when the other pulled it to his lips and licked it off. 

“Now now pet, we are only beginning.. the coffee table seems like a suitable place to start.” He spoke huskily in the others ear.   
“Now just need to work on trying you down.. would you rather be face up, or down, and would you like me to call the Winchester's back as well?” 

He knew, oh did he know how to get to the other,   
because as soon as the words left his lips, the other had inhaled sharply. Before he broke free of the couch and dropped his butt against the coffee table, his hand pushing everything off. 

“No, now get over here, and get to work.”   
Gabriel's voice came out in a desperate moan… he sometimes hated how the other got to him so easy. Within a matter of seconds clothes were vanished, and he was placed out across the table like a feast. 

Crowley learned quickly he couldn't leave the others hands free, it really hindered his work. Kneeling down beside the table he ran fingers down the others chest, and stopped just above the tawny curls at the base of the others penis. It was one of his favorite teases. 

Gabriel watched the hands slow decent, down...but the sudden stop had him groaning. He wiggled trying to get the other to move his hand, but to his dismay the hand was pulled away. 

Soon after lips followed the same trail of the fingers The wetness of the others tongue had the Angel arching his back off the table as he wanted more, even though there was much more to come. 

Crowley loved when he could torture and tease the Angel, and having complete control over the others body.. like a good king he was he ruled every inch of flesh that covered the Angels vessel, and if they were in their true forms… ahem let's not get into that. 

Snapping his fingers he he summoned up the chocolate, and strawberries with some whipped cream.. and because he felt the need for some small white chocolate covered cake squares. 

Plucking one from the tray he grinned as he moves forward into the other's view. The cake still in his hand as he brought it to Gabriel's lips who all but eagerly opened his lips to accept the small offering. 

Gabriel didn't care how awkward the position he was in all he was greedy, he wanted the king's hands on him.. his lips, tongue, and he wanted him inside.. oh that slow fire that was beginning to build within him.. he needed the king.. and Crowley knew it. 

Finally after what seemed like years the fingers found their way back to his flesh as he sighed in relief he lifted his head as he watched the other lift the bottle of chocolate sauce and drizzle it on one of his nipples, before repeating the same action with the other. 

After the bottle was set down Crowley leaned forward to slowly lick the sauce dripping down the side, his fingers moving to catch any that he missed. This action causing the others chest to break from the table once more. 

Wrapping his lips around the nipple he gave it a short suck as he swirled his tongue around, cleaning up the remaining chocolate.. before he repeated the action with the other before moving on. 

While his mouth was busy licking a trail of chocolate all the way down, his hand took a shortcut as he wrapped his fingers around the others penis and began to slowly pump. This caused a very sexy moan to escape his captor. 

After he finished licking his way down he removed his hand from the other as me moved to angle himself better as he ignored the chocolate sauce and licked a long strip up from base to head as he wrapped his lips around the head. 

Gabriel was in heaven.. well close enough to call it his own personal heaven.. the demon's lips at his beck and call it made him feel oh so powerful that he alone could control the very king of hell, but what this Angel didn't know this was also the other's thoughts as well. 

Soon Crowley has up done the binds in Gabriel's feet as he made him lift them up on the table.. he stuck one arm over the Angel's stomach and the other under his legs so he could reach his entrance. Slow he ran his finger over the hole as he heard a purr like sound from the Angel.. this was one of his favorite sounds. 

Slowly he began to probe the entrance, pushing his finger deeper as he slowed the motion of his head bobbing. He was glad for the arm across the other because as soon as he finger entered the other bucked his hips. 

Picking up his pace as he grazes his teeth along the underside of the others penis he began to slowly move his finger as well, buy not in a normal motion.. no he was on the hunt. For. A. Certain. Thing. 

He knew he located it when the others back broke from the table once more. He chuckled as he watched the Angels chest rise and fall as he was all but panting.   
Rubbing his finger across the gland again it was like music to his ears as he swirled his tongue around the head knowing not much longer now. With another brush of the bundle of nerves, he heard the final call as the Angel came. 

After he cleaned the mess he made he sat on the couch with the Strawberries, whipped cream, and remaining chocolate sauce. Leaned back grabbing a few strawberries from the bowl and dipping them in the chocolate as he watched the other.. come around to his senses. 

“Hey? Are you going to share?” Gabriel asked as he turned his head towards the king. 

“Come and get some pet.”


End file.
